Bittersweet Fruit
by FeyreEmpress
Summary: Summary inside story but it is about Tohru having an older sister (my OC) and she has a history with the Sohma family herself. She's beautiful, fierce, and badass but does have a bit of a temper on her. Very protective of Tohru. Please read?


**A/N: This will be an OC story about my OC named Honda Takara the elder sister of Tohru by two years. At the beginning Tohru is sixteen years old and in so that means Takara is eighteen years old at the time. Yes, yes we all know by now that Akito is female and ends up with Shigure but this is MY fanfiction so Akito is a guy! Anyway Takara will end up with Akito and Shigure will be alone...? Maybe? I haven't decided yet all I kow is that I want my OC and male Akito to be together. That's that. I'm fine with flames in the reviews but don't make an ass out of yourself. Please enjoy the story.**

 **Summary: Through rage and inner turmoil there was a set destiny for god and his zodiacs. They were to live in a neverending eternal banquet until two sisters crossed into their lives and changed their destiny. The red string of fate tied the elder sister and god together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket that is Takaya Natsuki-san.**

 **Bitersweet Fruit**

 **Chapter One - Big Sister**

 **~oOo~**

Red.

There was red everywhere. It stained the boy's hand and dripped down her face. Trinkling tears of crimson that came from her head but inside she knew that the boy cried crimson tears everyday with an unstable rage at unfair concept that his father had died and he was left all alone with a mother that would forever forsake him, curse at him, spit at him every time she were to see his wretched face because he was alive and her beloved was dead.

His dark eyes locked on her with a soul consuming vagence if she striked back or worse ran away from him. The little girl knew that the boy only wanted someone to love him, to not run away from him and fear him like so many others of his kin did. She just shook her head, the boy he was crazy and she had tried to be friends with him but he knew how to cause misery and pain. Before she could get the chance to run away from the manor the boy caught the girl by her long hair and yanked it until she could only feel a dizzy spell forming and the biting hot pain from the yanking.

The young girl tried to kick and claw at the boy but he was just too strong. Even at the tender age of eight this boy had a very docile appearance to him, almost angelic, but there was nothing pure about this boy. She was scared. She needed to get away. Clutching her hair tighter he wrapped it around his hand a couple times to have an even firmer grip on her hair. All she wanted to do at this point was cry and rip her hair out of her head that way she could just go to her mother and tell her mom about this crazy boy. Just to be safe and warm with her baby sister. Holding her safely.

Before the young girl could see what the boy was going to do next she missed a block. She felt more tears rise up into her eyes as the pain from the punches he kept throwing at her. In her gut, in her face, or her head until she could feel the pounding headache she finally had to collaspe to the dizzy spell but she would have wished she had tried to fight harder. For the horrors of what was to come between her and that beautiful, cruel boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

 _I'll teach you what it means to cross the head of the Sohma family. To bear the anger of God._

Jerking awake Honda Takara felt the spine chilling fear of the nightmare ripple down her back as she fought the tears of what that bastard had done to her. Takara hadn't felt such fear or even dreamed of that boy in years so why would it all come back to her now? Takara pushed the covers off from her body. How could she have that nightmare when she was going to see her baby sister so many months actually thinking back on it she hadn't seen Tohru since the day of their mother's funeral. She had wanted Tohru to move in with Takara at her penthouse back in New York in the U.S but Tohru being Tohru wanted to finish schooling back in Japan and politely delined but had been sad to see her older sister leave of course Tohru hadn' t shown it at the time.

She opened the fridge grabbed some orange juice and gulped a few drinks down from the bottle not bothering to grab a cup from her strainer. She hadn't been in her apartment in Tokyo for quite a few years. Now here she was once again because she was finally down with her autumn photo shoot, once that had ended she immediately told her boss that she was taking a three month vacation. Three months. That's all she needed to convince Tohru to move to America with her. After hearing from jii-chan and Tohru's two best friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan that Tohru was living with _**three**_ single young men her temper had kicked into full rage.

How could Tohru be so dense? So naive? So stupid...wait it was her younger sister Takara was talking about. The girl is kind-hearted, nuturing, and sweet beyond comparison but she was also the type that someone could just walk all over and trample. Take advantage of. If any of those men had ever touch her sister they would burn in hell and Takara would be sending them straight there with a VIP class one ticket to the fucking black gates of doom.

Takara rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the pain in her neck and back but the kinks seemed determined to stay in place. Egging her on with a growing headache, well what a lovely way to start the day off. She had awoken less then five moments ago and from what she could see outside of her window it was the crack of dawn. The sky was still dark in color with just the slightest tint of yellow-orange from the arriving sun over the horizon. Well damn where did that leave her? Takara wasn't due to meet Tohru until 9 A.M., and from what she felt from the nightmare there was no way that Takara was getting back to sleep.

The apartment was sqeaky clean from the opening hall to the kitchen, the living room, to her room, the bathroom/laundry room, and her guest bedroom. Takara just shrugged and started for her bathroom opening he oak brown door to reveal a sparkling gray-black marbled floor. The toilet and bath were also marbled of the darkest of black a small carpet around the toilet and next to the bath was a crimson in color while the walls of her bathroom and her shower curtain were gold in color. The young woman dropped her royal blue fuzzy bathrobe to reveal a shapely body and she looked in the mirror.

All she saw was a tall young woman of Japanese descent at height of five feet eight and a very voluptuous body with a unblemished peach complexion. Dark chocolate brown tresses reaching all the way to her thighs and big, beguiling clear blue eyes that followed you like a cat ready to attack if you make one wrong move. Many people have called Takara beautiful so she assumed it to be true one of the many reasons to her becoming a model but her looks have never mean't anything to her. Stepping into the scalding hot shower that she had just turned on she grabbed a shampoo with he scents of blackberry and black cherry she lathered it into her hair and rinsed it out throughly. Doing the same with her conditioner and finally washing her body with an ocean scented handmade bar of soap.

Once she was done drying off and toweling her hair Takara trotted to her walk in closet and grabbed the first of everything she saw. For today's outfit she was going to wear a Victoria's satin bra and panties of plum purple with lavender lacings, designer pants with a blue wool sweater and black ankle boots. She braided her hair to a side swept braid and headed off to the bathroom once more to brush her teeth. She applied blackberry lotion to her skin, no make up and finally went to entrance way of her hallway to put on her ankle boots.

That was one thing she missed about America you can wear shoes inside your own house if you want! She sighed and was just thankful that she was going to see Tohru today.

The last few hours went by rather quickly as Takara had just wondered about in the city she had been bored at home and now she was at a quaint little antique story. The bell at the door jingled alerting the store owner know she had a customer. A middle-aged woman with brown hair popped out of a back room with a warm smile, "Welcome young lady. May I help you find something in particular?"

Takara took a quick look around but nothing caught her attention but no matter what she wanted to get something for Tohru. "Well I have a younger sister who I plan on seeing today and I haven't seen her in a few months."

The antique owne tapped her chin as if she was debating something in her mind but at last the woman clapped her hands together as if an idea had lit up in her head. "What can you tell me of your sister?"

"Well she is a very sweet girl but way to naive and trusting in this world. She's adorable in every sense of the world and likes to wear..." Thinking back to all of their childhood memories together to when Tohu started to blossom into a teenager. The only hair accesory that Tohru would ever wear other than hair ties was ribbons. "Do you have any ribbons or lace for hair?'

Before Takara could ask again the woman went to the back of the store, and left Takara to ponder over her thoughts for a moment. She was back in Japan back in town nevertheless there was no way she wouldn't be caught. That guy had connections everywhere and even had family that owned big booming businesses, cousins that went to school and college...what if...Tohru goes to school with a member of the Sohma family? What if one of the fucking Zodiacs were in school with her?

Takara needed to see Tohru soon.

About to just leave the store the middle-aged woman returned from the back with a lovely cherry-wood box of Victorian style that almost reminded Takara of the music boxes with the dancing ballerina but instead the owner opened the box to reveal long high quality royal blue silk ribbons one could tie in with their hair. They would look absolutely stunning on Tohru.

"Thank you for your purchase," the store owner waved. About to walk out of the store for good Takara opened the door. "Also I hope your younger sister likes the gift." Takara smiled and existed the store with a much needing to get to her sister without realizing it she passed by a man who she knew very well and he knew her as well.

 **~oOo~**

Standing over six feet tall for a Japanese man he had pale skin and wore a gray suit with a white jacket ove it. With ivory skin and pale lavender eyes the man watched the young woman walk pass him without even blinking. His dark hair blew away from his face revealing his right eye that was usually covered by his long bangs.

 _Takara...?_

Could that of really been her...The man watched the girl a little bit walked as she finally passed a corner leaving his sight. The is Sohma Hatori, a private physician for the Sohma family but mainly to keep up on the health of the head of their family. His day hadn't started out the greatest but it was starting to warm up. Today Hatori would be paying a visit to his cousins Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Though his heart did begin to feel wamth from the always smiling girl Tohru who was like the blossoming beginning of spring.

Hatori wondered what had brought Takara back into town last he had heard of her, the girl was some big celebrity in the U.S. Perhaps she had come to pay visit to the family it only seemed natural unless Akito directly asked him if he ever saw Takara come back Hatori planned on keeping her arrival a secret. Even from Shigure. Even though the novelist was one of his best friends he was a schemer and player willing to manipuliate people for his own gain to reach his goals. Takara had already had enough pain from the Sohma family he only wished her happiness now.

There was no way that he could ever ask that girl for his forgiveness because he just like Ayame, Shigure, and Kureno had just stood back not heping the girl. Even when she...when she had been attacked by the head of their family. Despite the attack she had fought Akito off and gotten away to never come back, grew into a beautiful young woman, and become someone important to the world. An icon to young girls and teenagers to be the best that they can.

The doctor just hoped that he could atone for the wrongs of his family against her before she had met Akito she had been the sweetest and sassest brat you could have met. Her smile could cause your heart to melt from even the thickest icy barrier. Actually now thinking on it she reminded him of Honda Tohru even in resembalance they looked like they could be sisters.

His phone started to vibrate, Hatori pulled it out to see he had gotten a text from Shigure alerting him that Tohru would be making a hot pot tonight and Momiji was already there. They were all awaiting him but Tohru had to go out to meet somone but would be back later. That was quite unregular but he could wait. Patience is the one thing he did have; it came with time and practice of dealing with Ayame and Shigure.

Lighting a cigarette Hatori made his way to Shigure's home. He hoped he would meet with Takara sometime soon there might be some of that little girl in her still. With a sigh he was off.

 **~oOo~**

The sun just started to peak out from behind the dull gray of the clouds shining out onto Takara's face. The warmth felt splendid on her making her feel cozy despite being outside a diner waiting on Tohru and her two best friends. She leaned back on the brick building where people were bustling in and out of. It was quite busy today though it was a Saturday morning she wondered if she should had made reservations first but even if they can't get a table they could go to a cafe to chill out, relax, talk and get to know eachother all over again.

It had been five months since May. When their mother had passed away from that horrid car accident. About to pull out her cell phone, Takara paused when a soft dainty hand grabbed onto hers that was when an elder sister looked into the eyes of her younger sister. Honda Tohru and Honda Takara. Together once again, Takara grabbed onto her baby sister so fast that Tohru didn't even get the chance to blink but it mattered not; Tohru hugged her sister as tightly as Takara held onto her, too.

The raven haired goth, Hanajima Saki, and the tall blonde yankee just smiled seeing their best friends reunited with eachother. Takara who towered even Arisa smirked to them both gesturing for them to get into the hug that way they could all hold each other. While Takara still held Tohru let go so that way Tohru could hug onto her elder sister and Takara could hug Saki from her left and Arisa to the right.

Passing strangers some would give a look but others would pass by unfazed by the hugging girls. She hadn't felt this at home well since she had left home but it didn't matter anymore they were all here, together, now before anyone started the water works Takara gently ended the hug by digging the antique box out of her purse. She held it up to Tohru.

"Here, a present." Takara said.

Tohru took the present but started to do her rambling, "Onee-chan you didn't have to go get me a present. I don't have anything in return to give to you. Oh no, I can still go to the store and pick up something that would suit you but your so curvy and beautiful anything I might pick out might be too childish-"

"Tohru, it's okay, just seeing you is your gift to me. Now open the present."

With one more brief hesitation, Tohru finally opened the lid to the box gently to reveal the silk royal blue ribbons. The look on Tohru's face showed that she loved them and asking Arisa to hold the box politely for a moment and with the help of Saki the ribbons were braid into Tohru's hair.

Arisa looked Tohru up and down in approval, "Good pickings Takara-senpai."

Takara chuckled. She knew why Arisa referred to her with that honorific but she kept telling the yankee that she didn't need to be called by any just 'Takara' would be fine but Arisa insisted since she respects Takara so much. It got to the point she just had to accept it. She could be temperamental and violent, Saki could be standoffish and quiet but the two girls were loyal and caring. Takara couldn't ask for anyone better then these two as Tohru's best friends and protectors.

"Arigato Arisa-chan. Now let's go get something to eat. It's on me."

Saki approached Takara with a very appealing aura that told Takara she was grateful and couldn't wait for the free treat. "Good choice Takara-chan. Now let us be off."

The girls all went into the diner thankfully finding a table. Talking for hours about Takara's modeling career, about the girls at school and finally they had gotten to the topic of Tohru's new home.

"That baka Kyo is a lot like Kyoko even with the same name almost and Yuki as the girls like to call him prince but in my opinion that boy is more of a girl. He should be called princess Yuki."

Arisa had been filling Takara in on the two younger boys they seemed like people she would like even if they argue like an old married couple even getting into fights with eachother. Or if not like a married couple the American cartoon _Tom and Jerry_ , a cat and mouse that always wanted to kill eachother. Hehe it was quite adorable but then a sharp realizing point came to Takara's mind.

Or how about a rat and cat...and who was the novelist that Tohru stayed with? This pervert who like to go to the high school to check out the high school girls in their short skirts because he sounded really close to Sohma Shigure the dog of the zodiacs and if that were the case then Takara's worst nightmare had come to life and that would not be excepted. She would skewer the damn fleebag, roast him and then serve him to Akito herself.

Damn the fucking Sohmas.

Not realizing that she was squeezing her hands so tight that her knuckles were turning ghostly white until Arisa made Takara put her palms flat on the table, "Onee-chan whats the matter?"

"I can feel your waves Takara-chan. Something angers you."

"Takara-senpai is there someone I need to beat up. I know you could handle it but I'll still fuck a person up if they've messed with you.

The fact that even now they showed their concern for her was comforting beyond words but she needed to get to Tohru's, soon to be, old home and put the pound on Shigure or send him to the pound with a swift kick to the ass. "Yes, gomensai but what is the last name of this family that your living with Tohru?

The brunettes wide teal blue eyes widened as if she had been improper and immediately started to apologize. "Forgive me onee-chan I didn't know I had forgotten to tell you of their surname it's Sohma. The Sohma clan."

Unfucking believable. She was going to have a dog-cat-rat stew. Should be fun.

Takara snorted. "Tohru please take me to meet your friends right now."

Tohru looked confused again but agreed. The girls got their bill, paid it off and bid eachother farewell for the moment that way Tohru and Takara could go meet up with the Sohma family. She was going to make minced meat of Shigure first, kind or not kind she was going to kill those two damned brats to especially if they were anything like their cousins Shigure and Akito.

 _ **Akito...**_

She didn't know what would lay in store for her but Takara never imagined that she would be convinced to move in with Tohru and the Sohma family. Let alone let them live. She could only see red rage of wanting to destroy Akito. Now the only question is what will the head of the Sohma family do when an old friend now turned enemy do when learns of her return.

 **~oOo~**

 **A/N: Next up Takara will finally meet face to face with Shigure though she doesn't hate him anywhee near the way she does Akito, the dog had never helped her in fact he was the one to get her fate sealed with the Sohma family. To ensure she faces the wrath of god now will they go down in flames or can she learn to put her angry set aside to make peace with the Sohma's that way Tohru can continue to happily live with meomories in tact at Shigure's home. Will Takara make friends with Yuki and Kyo? Maybe learn to like and trust them. We shall see in chapter two. Takara will not meet with Akito until techincally the end of chapter two but the real meeting will be in the beginning of chapter three.**

THE TEN SONGS I LISTENED TO READING THIS CHAPTER

 _ **1.) Manos Al Aire by Nelly Furtado**_

 _ **2.) Let it out by Miho Fukuhara (Fullmetal Alchemist ending song)**_

 _ **3.) Girlfriend remix by Avril Lavigne and Lil Mama**_

 _ **4.) All the Right Move by OneRepublic**_

 _ **5.) Time is Running Out by The Muse**_

 _ **6.) Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne**_

 _ **7.) Wherever You Will Go by The Calling**_

 _ **8.) Goodbye to You by Michelle Branch**_

 _ **9.) All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**_

 _ **10.) Dr. Feel Good by RaNia**_

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
